


Sunlight and Candles

by Demonic0Angel



Series: Omega Lucifer [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chloe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dan, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Omega Ella Lopez, Omega Lucifer, Omega/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic0Angel/pseuds/Demonic0Angel
Summary: Ella and Lucifer are both omegas in a secret, strangely sweet relationship.Let’s find out what happens, yeah?





	Sunlight and Candles

Ella sighed as she sank into Lucifer's arms.

Lucifer purred happily as both omegas enjoyed each other's scents and comforting presence.

Ella looked up at him, tilting her head back as Lucifer sent a kiss to her lips.

"Hey, do you ever think of what everyone else would say if they found out we were dating?" She asked curiously.

They snuggled for a bit before she received Lucifer's answer. "No, I don't. They don't need to be graced with the real truth of our relationship."

"But isn't that lying?"

"I'm not lying," Lucifer insisted. "I'm just not revealing the entire truth."

"Sureee." Ella responded.

Lucifer nipped at her neck playfully and she giggled.

"So... what do you wanna do?" 

Lucifer smiled, reaching in his bottom drawer to rummage around.

He answered."I just bought a two sided dildo. How about some fun with that, darling?"

Her eyes widened but she nodded with a small, gleeful gleam in her eyes. 

His gaze met hers before he kissed her lovingly, the scent of both of their slick saturating the air.

——

Lucifer smirked as he leaned over the table to idly tease Dan about something.

Ella ignored him, looking at the evidence in the tube as Chloe scolded Lucifer.

The female alpha moved over to her after Lucifer gave a sarcastic reply, and looked over Ella's shoulder, looking curious.

"Found anything yet?"

Ella nodded. "Well, the blood that was on the shirt isn't human. It's pig, but the person who died, died of blood loss by two stab wounds, probably by a large knife."

Dan ignored Lucifer. 

The handsome beta stepped up, looking at the pictures of evidence and the small plastic bags. "So are you saying that whoever killed our victim, replaced their shirt?"

"Yeah. None of the blood got onto the shirt, curiously enough."

Chloe put a finger to her chin, her arms crossed as her eyebrows furrowed over her eyes.

"Any suspects?"

"Yep," Ella chirped. Her omegan scent was cheerful, a happy scent of sunshine, clover and honey. "Fingerprints on the shirt match to a man named Jon Do."

"Alright. Lucifer, you're going with me to see Jon." Chloe said in a firm tone as she pulled the smirking club owner away.

"Alright then, detective. See you later, Ella, Douche." He lilted before following Chloe to the car.

His scent was a burning mix of ashes and cinnamon that was spicy yet comforting, which was why no one had thought of him as anything other than an alpha, due to his sultry, bold personality.

Dan rolled his eyes, mumbling something under his breath as he picked up a bag and looked at its bloodstained contents.

Ella grinned, and then concentrated back on her work.

No one but a few knew that Lucifer was an omega. Not even Chloe, a mild-mannered alpha, or Dan, the aggressive beta, knew.

Only she knew, and she was lucky enough to be Lucifer's girlfriend, though Lucifer insisted that she deserved a better title than 'a plain old girlfriend'.

She was rather happy with that, and as she walked over to her speaker to play some music, she felt a small smile enter her face.

She couldn't wait until she got home to try out Lucifer's new toys.

——

Both of their sweaty bodies collapsed on the bed. Ella groaned, her body aching as Lucifer made a soft purring sound.

"How can you be so relaxed after that?" Ella complained as she hugged a satin pillow to her naked chest.

"It's because I have sex nearly everyday, dear." He responded, his arm wrapping around her.

She sighed. "Yeah. With me."

Her body still hadn't grown that accustomed to Lucifer's high sexual libido, but she was quickly learning the best ways for both of them to be satisfied without her passing out from exhaustion.

Lucifer picked her up and then placed her in the bathtub, which she hadn't even realized had been filled.

Setting herself in the bubbles, Ella glanced at Lucifer, who lowered himself in. 

She beamed as she scooped a bunch of bubbles to place upon his face. She snorted as Lucifer blinked at her in a confused manner.

"Pfft! Santa Claus," she teased, putting another bundle on top of Lucifer's head.

He rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Ha ha, very funny. I don't think I look very much like a fat man with a white beard." 

She reached for the bottle of expensive shampoo and Lucifer moved closer, allowing her to wash his head. He made small sounds of contentment as her fingers rubbed his scalp, soapy suds forming under her finger pads.

He returned the favor, and as he scrubbed at her hair, she felt herself relax into the warm water.

Candles lit the dim room with shadowy glows as Lucifer used one hand to pour her a glass of wine while the other hand massaged her wet hair.

She wouldn’t trade this for the world.


End file.
